mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shacho
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shacho page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:33, August 6, 2011 Indeed nobody is here. UnreachableStars 00:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC)unreachablestars Alot of mascots! Hi, my name is PokemonTepig101 and I'm from Spore. I know I know, you don't know me. Literally EVERYONE says that. Anyway, I have a freind on Spore called 99azriel and she has ALOT of mascots. I mean A LOT. You also have alot of mascots it seems. I think you might have about as many as 99azriel! Why? Because you make alot of mascots and 99azriel retired most of her mascots. No offense if there is any here, which I really don't think there is. Now for the random thing that has nothing to do with anything. FALCON PAWNCH!!!!!!!!!!! YES! Tepig119 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Tepig119 I got a question for YOU Shacho. What of my characters do you like the most on this wiki? Race6000 16:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Race6000 The folding chair demands some pie. o_o KizuKitsu 17:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hola. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Race6000! Figure out what I just said with Google translate! XD Race6000 21:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Race6000 I finished the Infobox and then got addicted to Youtube until I had to go to bed. DX Race6000 23:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It's for the Moonling and Dark Moon page. Mooni is going to be in the "Notable Moonlings" section. =P DERP, that last message was from me. XP Race6000 20:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't exactly know. I am going to make the page for Moonlings, Invader Crotar, Viro, and Kuni some day, but don't know when. Race6000 20:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) EPIC Thanks for the message. :D Ramlogo is cool, I'm probably going to call 'em that now. Also, I was thinking of making a Bugzzy mascot, but I'm not sure. Vulturewing 20:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Negative, Dark Star, and Final I got the image ready. Here it is! Race6000 20:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, epic Dark Matter, Race! Vulturewing 21:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) They're still Dark Matter though, aren't they? Vulturewing 21:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) EVIL Category PUT. EMILLY. IN. ZAR! XD Race6000 16:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P-Core He's no longer JUST an RP character. He's going to be a MASCOT now! XD EDIT:I MODIFY ZIS COMMENT! XD Race6000 17:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait, P-Core inspired you to make D3bn? Awesome. XD Race6000 17:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Heres a tip, Shacho. From Race6000 Oh, I have a tipish thing for you, Shacho. If you read the Message from Admin, it said that things should be as, "Wikish", as possible. That meaning make it look professional. Not Capital Letters for the main Headings. Just thought I should say that. Lol wanna RP? I still feel like a n00b ever though I've been in Mascotia 3 months. Sprites Well, it's all recoloring. Just open it up in your favorite picture editor (MS Paint, Paint, GIMP, ect.). I can make you some tommorrow. It took forever to make that ONE sprite. Poyo will be easy, though...XD Race6000 11:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I finished Poyo's sprite. I was wrong. The Jumbo Candy sprite for kirby HATED Poyo's look. Took forever, dude. I also got his skin a bit dark...And he has blue feet, but I gave him Dark-Blue feet...XD Race6000 11:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm bad at adding my signature today... Race6000 11:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) About:Mascotia Genesis Ok. I got a question. Tell me a bit about what is supposed to happen in Mascotia Genesis. I'm just confused on subject. Oh, and by the way, you should make an actual page, not just a category. And since it's supposed to be something of importance, you should put a lot of detail into it. Derp, that last thing was from me. >.< Race6000 22:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Mascotia Genesis is about mascots battling the now evil Spiko who wants to take control of Mascotia and kill IB and IBI. Also, I will make a page. Eventually. Shacho 22:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Shacho I see...Wonder what would happen if SEDGAH appeared. >=D LOL---Jokeing. Race6000 22:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2: Actually, Sedger isn't appearing. But Rouge, Lutiq, and Wenek are! Shacho 23:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Shacho I know, I saw the comment. I said it was a joke, as well. =P Race6000 00:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply 3: IKT! Your mascots I know those are your Mascots. Where did I say they were Race6000's? Pettamapossum 01:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Derp. Yeah, sorry about that, your posts were very close together, it was late, and the last few days have been very long and difficult for me. Anyway, I think they're awesome mascots. Pettamapossum 01:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I drew up a rough draft Ichthy (Multiple times) and OH MY GOD HE IS SO CUTE. XD He's incredibly fun to draw - it's actually kind of addicting, drawing him. XD I'll need you to tell me what I should implement in the final version and what I should leave out. Also, if you're not completely satisfied with any of 'em, just tell me and I'll give it another shot. It's certainly no chore! Pettamapossum 13:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) You Being unable to be On Spore K. Race6000 19:14, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Mascotia TV show I guess the Mascotia TV show thing is fine, so long as you only use Mascots you got permission to use. I'm sorry to say this, but I'd prefer you didn't use any characters or mascots of mine. Spot and Stauroteuthis are copyrighted, and I prefer to keep them in the Mascotia Game series and my comics. Sorry. Pettamapossum 05:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Mascotia Evo Trilogy I'd love to hear the plot of the Evo Trilogy! Also, I'm not sure you can clone sprites... but there's probably some way to bring them back. Why do you ask? Pettamapossum 20:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) COMMENT DERETED Questions 1: Do you own Anger, if you don't, who does? Marcfyre 01:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 2: If you DO own anger, I have a canocial question to ask. Please respond when you can! Marcfyre 01:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude, Race6000 owns Anger. Shacho 01:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Hey, Shacho! I've heard about you... Guezz WUT24 (talk) 22:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Guezz_WUT24 Does my avatar look familiar to you? >:3 Guezz WUT24 (talk) 22:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Guezz_WUT24 Ya know someone with that as their avatar? :) Hello? Oh. Okay. Hey, ShachonianX--- I mean Shacho Wanna help me with Mascotia:Power of Wishes? It's a game idea I have, and... I really suck at making game stories. I mean, I made Anger's history in two days, but I can't think up of a game plot. I just suck at that part. In it, I plan on having Ashol as the main character. I want the beggining to be where his wish orb is drained of almost all of it's power (What's left is keeping him alive) and he's got to fix whatever it is he's done... If he's done anything. Because, that's what heroes do. They don't say, "SHAZZAM!", and something Explodes, that's Fumblemore's job. Ashol's got to SAAAAAAAAVE THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD! XD ...Long story short, HALP MEHZ! Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 22:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) EEF I HAZ ZE TIEM. When the Beaver Army comes, you're $#!^. -Shacho (talk) 22:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Okay. .3.I'm a Sableye now, if you didn't notice my portrait thing. XD Race6000, lord of the Heracrosses! (talk) 22:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG OMG HOW KAN U NAWT PLAY COD ITS LIEK DA BEST GOD GAEM WEVUR!!!!1!1!11!!!!!!! XxdinobroCoDmegabaussxX (talk) 03:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC)